Street Lights
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: HOMRA is his street light. He clings to it as all around him the darkness tries to pull him back in. But the light grounds him and warns the darkness to stay away. But the darkness is persistent and will have him at all cost. And when he and Anna fall ill, he knows its only a matter of time till the darkness hooks its claws into him again.


Yata and Anna fell ill on the same day. The sickness wasn't gradual; instead it was sudden and hit the two of them without warning.

The HOMRA base was empty except for Anna and Izumo. The bartender was mindlessly wiping his counter clean. Though his movements were slow, his mind was in several places. Today was going to be the day a beautiful lady came by. He made sure his alcohol was well stocked and he had sent Yata-chan to the market to get red bean paste.

A chill ran down his spine as he thought of how he would have to ruin a perfect drink by adding that horrid paste into it. He noticed he was not the only one who was suffering chills. The youngest HOMRA member was sitting on one of the stools at the bar, arms crossed on the counter and head laid down on them. She was still but the marbles that were on the counter were moving as she lazily watched them. Izumo watched for a moment and saw another chill run through her small body.

Before he could question Anna's health, Mikoto walked into the door. The bartender immediately knew the other was sick when she didn't rush to Mikoto when he walked in. Instead she stayed in her barstool. She watched with half closed eyes, her marbles move. The aura of the room changed as Mikoto, who was heading to his usual couch, changed his direction to Anna. The little girl took no notice of his presence beside her until he laid his hand on her forehead.

She sighed in content at the comforting touch and opened her eyes to look up at the leader. Mikoto however wasn't too pleased.

"You're burning up."

She mumbled something incoherent in response and turned her gaze back to the ever moving marbles. She watched them as they began to move faster, but before they could stop she closed her eyes and fell into a fevered sleep. The marbles now losing their master's control scattered but Mikoto managed to sweep them before any fell off the bar counter.

Pocketing the marbles, he looked down worriedly at Anna. He looked up at Izumo and due to the years of being friends, Izumo was able to understand the questions the Red king was asking. "She's been quiet all day. I just noticed right now when she didn't go to your side. "He too reached over and placed a hand on the child's forehead. When his hand felt the heated skin, he hummed in disapproval.

"Take her upstairs in the guest bedroom. When Yata-chan comes I'll send him to get some supplies for her."

The Red King nodded in approval before he picked up the small child and made his way upstairs. Izumo watched the odd pair walk away and with nothing to do but wait for the skateboarder he picked up his cloth and started to clean his bar.

-K-Project K-

Where the hell is Yata-chan. Izumou thought as he angrily wiped his beautiful bar counter. The bar was empty but he was expecting his favorite customer to come by soon. If Yata-chan didn't come with the red bean paste The Heartless Woman would surely leave.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed by and he started to drum his fingers in a mixture of anticipation and frustration. His feelings of anger were slowly dying down and were starting to be replaced with worry. The feeling of déjà vu was hitting him as he recalled how he waited for Totsuka.

That night they found Totsuka's body, still gave him nightmares strong enough to keep him awake throughout the night. If he had to find another body of one of the members, he honestly didn't know how he would react.

He called a few of the members and asked if they saw Yata-chan. With each no he got, the stronger his anxiety became. His hand was on his coat and fishing out the van keys when the redhead finally stumbled through the door.

The teenager dropped his skateboard on the floor and scooted it by one of the couches. He said nothing to Izumo and kept his face down.

The bartender was happy to see the red head come through the door with no blood, no cuts or signs of a fight. This relief was short lived as Izumo saw there was no reason on why the other came so late. Happiness gone, his patience was worn out and glancing at the member he noticed the other's red face.

"What took you so long?" He snapped as he snatched the bag of red bean paste. "Was there a girl at the counter? Is that it?"

Yata-chan didn't reply and instead staggered his way to the couch. Izumou watched and read his body language, and it was only his quick reflexes that made him sprint to the other. He cursed when the red head began to tilt sideways and he barely managed to grab ahold of the other by the waist before his legs gave out to him.

Readjusting his hold, he realized that the teenager was also burning up with a fever. Cursing again he laid him out on the couch. "You too Yata-chan?" He sighed but quickly checked for any injuries that might've been hidden at first glance. When he found none he mumbled "This sickness better not be contagious."

Sighing the bartender was left to decide what to do with the sick teenager. Taking Yata-chan to his apartment was out of the question. There was no way he was going to leave him alone in his fevered state. Plus he wasn't so sure if he remembered where Yata-chan's crappy apartment building was since the one time he had to go.

Sighing again, he knew that the red head would have to stay here. It would be easier, and hopefully with the two sick members quarantined, no one else would get the sickness.

With the decision made, he picked up the shorter teenager and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom. Entering the room quietly he saw that one of the two beds were already occupied. Anna was already asleep and Mikoto was sitting beside the bed. When the king turned to the door, the bartender whispered.

"Looks like Anna is going to have a roommate."

Placing the redhead on the other bed he looked down and observed for a moment. He pulled off the beanie that Yata-chan was so fond of wearing lately. He frowned when he saw how much Yata-chan was sweating but yet still had the chills.

"I think he's worse off than Anna." He thought out loud. He quickly took off any unnecessary clothing and stopped when the teenager was in his black tank top, and green shorts. He quickly placed him under the covers and he began to worry when the redhead still hadn't gain consciousness.

When he turned around he was surprised to see a large stack of cash being held up. Mikoto waved it at him and didn't stop till he took it.

"Go grab medical supplies. Buy everything you know that helps with fevers." He ordered.

"I'll have to cancel my date but I believe The Heatless woman will forgive me."

With the large roll of money in his pocket, he went back downstairs and placed the close sign on the door. Before he left the bar, something glaring in his eye stopped him. Scanning the room for the object that was reflecting the light he stopped when he saw Yata-chan's skateboard.

He walked towards the board, but when he heard coughing come from the upstairs bedroom, he quickly turned around and drove to the quickest store.

-K-Project K-

I love Yata's character. He first comes off as a total badass, but then you see how wrecked he is over Totsuka's death. Such a believable character that I completely fell in love with him.

As I got into the fandom, I noticed a few odd things and my brain quickly started forming a plot so TADA here it is! It's going to non-canon and almost AU, since this story a deals with Yata's past. This is Yata centered story but a lot of character will be making an appearance *cough Saru*. Ok I will see you guys next chapter!

Please review with any thoughts of this chapter or questions of this story. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
